This invention relates to a process for the manufacture of knotlessly braided nets according to the quadruple flyer wheel principle, in which the net mesh forming the net shanks comprises three, four, six or eight threads. The knotlessly braided net is used especially in the manufacture of fishing devices.
The so-called quadruple flyer wheel principle for the manufacture of four-threaded, knotlessly braided nets is known from DD-PS Nos. 30922, 43176 and 86061. It is characterized by the fact that a multiplicity of braiding heads are provided next to each other for the manufacture of four-threaded net shanks, which in each case comprises four squarely arranged flyer wheels. Manufacture of the net shanks on each braiding head is carried out by rotation of four bobbins diagonally arranged towards each other in figure 8-shaped paths. The flyer wheels are provided with four rectangularly arranged recesses for receiving and transporting the bobbins.
Shunts are provided between the flyer wheels of adjoining braiding heads to produce the connection point between adjoining, four-threaded net shanks, over which passage of the bobbins from one braiding head to the adjoining one is accomplished.
In view of the arrangement and the number of flyer wheels in the quadruple flyer wheel principle, as well as the formation of the flyer wheels with four recesses, eight steps or 90.degree. revolutions of the flyer wheels are recessary to manufacture one braid in the shank. The same number of steps is necessary to manufacture the connection point.
An arrangement for the manufacture of four-threaded, knotlessly braided nets (DD-PS No. 103 282) has been known, in which the individual braiding heads for the manufacture of the net shanks comprise three flyer wheels (triple flyer wheel principle). Manufacture of the net shank on a braiding head is accomplished by rotating four bobbins, arranged in pairs vis-a-vis each other, according to a predetermined plan. Each flyer wheel has four 90.degree.-spaced recesses for the bobbins.
In view of the arrangement and the number of flyer wheels under the triple flyer wheel principle, the manufacture of one braid in a squarely cord-shaped net shank requires twelve steps or 90.degree. turns of the flyer wheels. The connection point between two net shanks can be manufactured in three steps.
An arrangement and a method for the manufacture of three-threaded knotlessly braided nets has been further known (DD-PS No. 49967). Each of the flyer wheels has three recesses arranged at angles of 120.degree. for receiving the bobbins (120.degree. separation of the flyer wheels).
The disadvantages of this braiding arrangement are that three 120.degree. revolutions of the flyer wheels are necessary to manufacture the connection point, such connection point considered far from ideal in the physical-textile sense.
Finally, DD-PS No. 137 606 discloses an arrangement, including a method for the manufacture of a six-threaded, knotlessly braided net. The net is characterized by the fact that each net shank comprises two adjoining, triple-threaded, plaited nettings, in which at each connection point each triple-threaded netting of one net shank crosses each triple-threaded netting of the other net shank. Manufacture of the net is carried out on a braiding maching wherein each braiding head comprises four flyer wheels and each flyer wheel has three recesses arranged at angles of 120.degree..
The disadvantage of this net is that braiding of all the six threads does not occur in the net shank.
The object of this invention is to simplify the technical method for the manufacture of three, four, six and eigth-threaded, knotlessly braided nets according to the quadruple flyer wheel principle and to eliminate the physical-textile shortcomings of known knotlessly braided nets.